Misfortune
by SKFerguson1771
Summary: It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella in the woods in Forks, WA, breaking both her spirit and her heart. Isabella McCarthy as she is now known, an accomplished science fiction writer, has been to the edge of insanity and back in the past 10 years. What will happen when Rosalie Hale makes a reappearance her life? Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander or Twilight. Read & Review!


**Misfortune **

**Language other than English**

_Thinking_

Speaking

**AN:** So I've been reading a lot of _Twilight_ fics and have decided to create my own. It looks and sounds like fun and I have been working on this idea for a while now which ended up being a collaboration of multiple ideas I've had. Welcome to the world of Misfortune.

**Prologue**

**Bella POV**

I groaned softly as a felt a feminine figure against my back causing me to smirk slightly, thinking about the events that had unfolded not even two hours ago. I'm not sure of the girl's name and I should feel bad about that however the both of us knew that this was a one-time thing.

I gently unwound myself from her grasp as I walked over to the pile of clothes on the ground and picked out what I had been wearing at _Tilt_ the local dance club in Rochester that I would go to if I was feeling horny and in the mood for a quick shag. The bartender was kind and made good drinks while the atmosphere was perfect for me.

I sighed as I finished putting on my clothes finishing with a leather jacket since I drove my Ducati tonight. My life had been like this ever since I left Forks, Washington, vowing to never return after what happened there. I shook my head of those bad memories as I took an FT from my back pocket of my jeans and lit it, taking a deep drag from it as I realized that I had already left the apartment building.

As I continued to walk down the street I felt someone following me, which caused me to speed up to try and escape. Throwing my FT to the side as I finally reached my parked motorcycle.

"I know that you are there come out!" I snarled as I went for the knife in the saddle bag on the bike.

"Well, well, well, a human that could sense me following them?" Said a voice that sounded very beautiful and pleasant to my ears causing me to stiffen; the person behind me must have noticed this and said. "You also know what I am don't you _girl_?"

As he said this I felt the ice cold hands around my waist and neck before I was slammed into the brick wall behind me causing a whimper of pain to come from my lips. I looked up in fear as I saw the bright red eyes and pale white skin of the being before me.

"Vampire…human-drinker…" I gasped as my hands clawed at the cold ones around my neck.

"Yes, and I must say you smell simply divine my dear." Said the vampire as he licked the side of my face; I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, I wanted to get away, but I couldn't.

"Why…?" I began before he cut me off.

"Why do I want you?" He asked with a smirk before he grabbed my right arm squeezed it so hard that it broke from the pressure. I screamed in pain before he slapped me hard, causing my teeth to cut my cheek as blood came from my lip.

Then suddenly the pressure around my neck was gone and I was in the cold, hard arms of another vampire with a familiar blonde woman in front of me. I gasped as she turned her head to me and asked. "Bella, are you alright?"

My mouth fell to the ground and the only thought in my mind came unbidden from my mouth. "R-Rosalie?"

**Rosalie's POV**

It has been ten years since we left Forks, WA, ten years since we left Isabella Swan, and ten years since my family fell apart. I remember the day that Edward came home and told us that we were leaving we all fought it, even me and as far as anyone knew I hated the girl.

It would be three years later when Alice would scream as if she had been struck from a vision and muttered the words that would haunt my existence.

_Bella is dead._

The Cullen family was never the same after that; it was as if all of the happiness in our lives was gone. Bella had always been kind to all of us even me and I treated her terribly.

What I never told anyone was that I felt a strange connection towards the girl, Emmett knew, but then again he always knew everything about me. He and I both felt this connection, like she was family. I was furious when I first saw Edward dazzle the poor girl, eventually making her addicted to the unique pheromones that he would emit around her. When we left I knew that it would be like taking a drug away from a drug addict without even offering to help with the detox.

Carlisle, however agreed with Edward saying that she was Edward's mate therefore it was his choice should they leave her alone.

I remember the night all to clearly when we returned to Forks with Alice only for the wolves to tell us that they considered the treaty void after everything that we had put Bella through which ultimately lead to her death, that Edward dazzling her made the treaty void in their eyes. They were kind enough to let the two of us leave without any trouble so that we could tell the rest of our coven, but aside from that we knew that we would never be able to enter Forks again.

I sighed as I looked around Rochester, my home in my human life. I didn't even know if my family survived or if I had any nieces or nephews running around in the world. Tanya, Kate, Irina and I had decided to hit up a dance club called _Tilt_. It was a big hit in the homosexual scene or so we had heard which meant that we could enjoy a drink or two without any men hitting on us.

As I sat at the bar waiting for my cousins I noticed a girl out of the corner of my eye who looked a lot like Bella Swan. I turned my head to get a better look and was shocked at what I saw.

Isabella Swan, the girl that I thought was dead, was grinding against the front of another girl. I stared until I felt Tanya press against my back as she whispered into my ear. "My, my, little Rose has quite the eye for a beautiful girl. I must say you have great tastes in woman."

"Tanya, you know that I am happily married to my mate Emmett." I said in a clipped voice as I looked back at the girl; sadness evident in my eyes as I spotted the scar on her right wrist.

"Then why are you staring at her Rose? And why do you look so sad?" Asked Kate as she walked next to Tanya with Irina by her side, all three sisters were curious as to why the girl had caught my eye.

"That is Isabella Swan." I said as I saw her take off the plaid shirt that she had been wearing revealing a tight fitting, white tank top underneath. I saw her back and was shocked; leading from her right shoulder diagonally down to her left hip were three slash-like scars and a bite mark on the left side of her neck.

The three behind me gasped at the site; it was not a pretty site I could hear Tanya whimper slightly behind me. When I turned to see what was wrong I saw her eyes trained onto Bella's dancing form.

"Tanya…?" I began only to hear her whimper out.

"Mate…my mate…"

The three of us stared at her in shock before we could say anything she started to move towards the door with the three of us not far behind. We watched from a distance as Bella, clumsy, uncoordinated climbed onto a motorcycle with the blonde she was dancing with climbing on right behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist. I heard Tanya growl quietly behind us as we followed the two woman.

When they reached a rather nice apartment building parking lot I saw a look in Bella's eyes that was seen often in the eyes of the Denali sisters during their hey-day.

"She would be a powerful succubus if turned." Noted Kate as Tanya growled, watching both human girls enter the apartment building reaching the top floor. We watched as Bella and the girl shed their clothes revealing more scars on the young human's body.

"She can't have children…" I gasped as I saw the claw marks that covered her stomach. I couldn't even fathom how she survived such wounds.

"Who hurt her?" Snarled Tanya as she looked at the young human with pain in her eyes when she saw her tackle the other girl and trap her beneath her own body writhing as she attacked her breasts.

"I never knew that she was into girls." I said out loud as I watched her fuck the girl beneath her with an enthusiasm that I never when she was with Edward.

"She's more than into girls…" Said Kate as she and Irina attempted to comfort Tanya, who was watching her mate with a pained look on her face. "I think she's gay."

"If it wasn't for the fact the she was with my brother for almost a year I would agree with you." I said as we waited for nearly three hours before we saw movement once again only it was just Bella this time as she got dressed before heading out the door with a smirk on her face.

When she had finally gotten outside I could see a lit cigarette in her mouth as she took a long draw from it. She began to walk down the street towards the parking lot where her bike was parked when another vampire began stalking her.

As she continued to walk I was shocked to see her call out the stalker and even more so to hear her admit that she knew what he was to the vampire. We bounded into action when we saw him slam her against the wall as she clawed against the hand that was choking her.

"No!" I screamed as I threw him off of her while Tanya caught her in her arms careful not to hurt her. I looked back at her gasp and said. "Bella, are you alright?"

Her eyes grew wide and her only response was to sputter out my name while Irina and Kate grabbed the vampire in front of us and ripped him apart before taking out a lighter and burning the body.

"Bella…" I started, but as I walked slowly towards her I noticed her stiffen and start to hyperventilate. "Easy, easy, we won't hurt you Bella. Surely you know that?"

She then changed and glared at be as she got out of Tanya's arms and walked towards me.

"I have a hard time believing that _Cullen_." She literally spit out the name as if it were poison. "You and your family caused me enough trouble to last a life time."

She then began to fall forward and I caught her gently in my arms as I felt tears run down her cheek.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I wish I could go back and change what happened." I said as I felt her arms wrap around me. "I know it's too late now but we all love you very much, when we left you it was as if someone had taken the glue away from our family."

"I-I…just take me to my home and we can talk about this in the morning." She relented as I nodded and she got up shaking her head slightly as she walked over to her motorcycle before looking over her shoulder and asking. "Do you have any vehicles that you need to get or can you just follow me?"

"They are not too far it would only take a minute." I said as Kate and Irina ran back to the club to grab our cars while Tanya and I stood waiting. "Do you live around here?"

"Yes I do. It's about 15 minutes away there will be enough room for your cars in my garage." Bella replied as a Mercedes and Volvo appear in the parking lot with the two other Denali's behind the wheel.

Bella nodded and was about to take off when Tanya asked. "Are you sure you should be driving after what happened?"

She snorted and said. "I've been through worse, I'll be fine."

She then took off while we followed, Tanya and me by foot, while Kate and Irina were in the cars. In exactly 15 minutes we were in front of an old warehouse that on the outside seemed to be falling apart. I had at first thought that we were in the wrong place until she got off her bike and placed her hand on a scanner and undid the three tumbler locks on the door opening up a large underground garage that we all followed her into. She wasn't kidding when she said that she had plenty of room. It was large enough that you could easily fit our two cars along with four more and there were two other cars already in the garage a 1976 El Camino SS and a 2014 Ford Mustang Nitro.

I watched as Bella turned off her bike and got off of it, stumbling slightly before righting herself as she motioned for us to follow her up the stairs as she closed the garage door and deactivated her alarm system.

We were standing rigid as boards before she finally looked over at us and said. "Well, are you coming or not?"

We all followed silently as she walked up the stairs to her home, snapping her fingers as the lights came on revealing a large kitchen area with a dining room connected to a large living room with more stairs going up to the top floor.

"Impressive place you have here Bella." I remarked as the three sisters behind me nodded in agreement.

"I was left a rather large inheritance when my mother, father, and step-father were murdered by Victoria. That and my books have left me rather flush with cash." Said Bella as she took off her coat and placed it in the closet separating the dining room from the living room. "You may stay here tomorrow since the sun will be out."

"Thank you, that is very considerate of you." Said Tanya as she looked at Bella, pain evident in her eyes as she looked at the scars visible on her body; I doubt any of us didn't wonder how she got them and more importantly how she survived.

She nodded before she looked at me and said. "Rosalie, follow me I need to speak with you about something."

Her tone left no argument so I followed her leaving the sisters bellow with Kate calling dibs on the X-box.

We walked in silence until we reached a beautiful library with book shelves lining the walls and several cases filled with weapons surrounding a large group of tables with a chair connected to the floor capable of going from one to the other with books spread out on each of them.

"I take it you approve of what you see?" She asked as she leaned against the door jam, watching me with an amused look in her eyes.

"You have been living very well, though I cannot fathom what caused you to buy this warehouse and rebuild it like this. It is a nice place though." I responded as she smirked at me.

"There used to be nothing, but a crumbling church here. I then bought it and tore it down before building this little hide away." Bella replied as I looked at her with an arched eyebrow before she continued. "I built it here because it is holy ground, keeps me safe."

"Not from vampires, you know this Bella." I said as I looked at her in confusion.

"Correct, not from vampires, then again I'm not all that worried about vampires anymore." She said as she began to walk into another room with me not far behind and through a beautiful office with even more books lining the shelves and five in a glass case. On the wall across from her desk was a large tapestry with a tree and names on it, I assumed it was her family tree. I noticed the title of the first book in the case, _Misfortune_, and stared at her in shock.

"You're Isabella McCarthy?" I asked in shock as she smirked at me before walking into the next room. When I reached her room she was already topless and grabbing a cropped tank top from her dresser and putting it on before removing her boots and pants and grabbing a pair of plaid lounge pants from her dresser.

Once she was dressed she looked at me before replying. "I haven't gone by Swan since I died."

"You're alive Isabella, not dead." I said in confusion as she laughed and then sat down on her bed, motioning for me to do the same.

"I died about eight years ago, when a shifter attacked me for being with my mate, my Leah. She imprinted on me, made me forget everything, brought me true happiness." She said in a sad voice as tears ran down her cheeks, grabbing a photo from the nightstand as she rubbed the cheek of the woman in the photograph. I gently wrapped an arm around her as more tears joined the first few. She took some time to calm down before she continued and said. "Jake, was my best friend, I never wanted anything more than friendship. He was angry, demanding that I break up with her and be his woman. They fought and I just wanted them to stop so I ran out to stop them. Leah saw me coming and took the hit for me, it killed her instantly."

I held her closer to me as she cried into my shoulder, I knew that Tanya would probably try to kill me for smelling like her mate, but I couldn't help it. I had always been drawn to her; it was almost maternal.

She then stopped crying and her tone grew harsh. "He then claimed that I was his prize, a gift from the spirits. He then proceeded to rip off my clothes and force himself on me. When I slapped him afterwards him attacked me ripping me to shreds before I could even scream."

I held her close before saying. "I'm sorry that happened to you Bella."

She nodded into my shoulder before she got out of my arms and stood up. She paced a bit before saying. "And then I woke up in a hut with a man called Duncan, he explained everything to me, about being an immortal, the Gathering, the Quickening. Taught me how to fight, how to survive unfortunately I woke with these scars as a memento; I went back to Forks and packed up my things putting them in storage and using the money from Charlie and Renee's life insurance policies to build this place; a safe haven for me. As it was built Duncan trained me in the ways of the sword. During my off time I wrote the _Misfortune_ books publishing them and then having the money sent to a bank account that Duncan helped me create in Zürich."

I stared at her in shock; I wasn't sure how I was supposed to take this in, but somehow I knew that she was telling the truth. Why would she lie about this? It certainly wouldn't endear her to me to lie.

She then gets underneath the covers and lays against the pillows behind her and stares at the ceiling.

"The others will have heard you telling me this Bella." I said only for her to smirk.

"Nope, sound proofed the whole building and each room." She said as her eyes began to close, right before she fell asleep she said. "We can talk…more in the morning."

I looked at her and sighed sadly when I heard her whimper and start turning in her bed. I saw a look of pure sadness fly across her face before the emotion was squashed and she became still letting no emotion through. Right as I was about to leave the room I saw a smile flash across her face as she relaxed and said. "Leah…I'll try…I miss you…"

I flashed downstairs to see the sisters staring at me in confusion.

"You were gone for over an hour…we were about to come up and check on you two." Said Irina as Kate continued to play _Assassin's Creed_.

"What could a human do to me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow while Tanya looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you smell like my mate?" Snarled the red haired vampire as she crouched to attack, only to stop when Irina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt Bella would appreciate you destroying her home Tan." Said Irina as Tanya straightened from her crouch and leaned against the wall in defeat. Irina then turned to look at me and said. "Why couldn't we hear the two of you up stairs?"

"She has this whole home sound proofed, I don't know why she would do that though." I replied as the three sisters stared at me before I looked over at Tanya and said. "You need to slow it down with the whole mate thing. She still hasn't gotten over the loss of her mate Leah."

That caused all three of them to raise an eyebrow at me.

"She was a shifter's imprint, the shifter died and that was eight years ago. She hasn't moved on, forcing this on her right now wouldn't be the best thing for her." I said as I looked Tanya straight in the eye. "You've waited over a thousand years for your mate, surely a few weeks or months won't hurt just get to know her first."

She looked like she was in pain, but eventually sighed and nodded as she slid down the wall, placing her forehead on her knees as the four of us waited for Bella to wake up and come down stairs to talk.


End file.
